Seeking Shelter From Pain
by evil angel5
Summary: third chapter is now up. Malik sounds like a girl, he heard metalica? Bakura met up with Marik on the way to whatever, and with malik. marik is Dieing? sum up whole story why don't i? as always r/r! :)
1. Default Chapter

To be lost and alone......  
  
By aaaan.... I meant Evil angel!  
  
~the dream~  
  
Who are you? Are you lost, sad, betrayed, an outcast, emotionally scarred, hurt and not healing, angry, or is there no words for your emotion of the day?  
  
No, well you look fine. But... you say you're nothing with out him/her.... Oh it's... a him? Well you say you're "nothing" "nobody" I say.... You're still here aren't ya eh? Huh? Am I right or am I Right!  
  
Ok you love him, go see him, he's right there...  
  
I'll be rootin' for ya all the way! But, I'll be doing my rootin'... over here out of your sight.  
  
Do you think I am lying, or playing you for a sucker?  
  
...  
  
Smile for me, or whoever he is.  
  
Look at me.... look into my eyes... ok fine, never mind.  
  
Sue, here.... *holds hand out to Sue* If you're down and out... you have my hand. Remember that, when you're crying, you still have a hand.... or if you prefer... *chuckles* a shoulder... I dono why I'd sacrifice that for a big baby.... Nah I was just kidding. It's ok to cry............  
  
I think.  
  
I'll fight with you all the way, if that's what you want. I'll fight for you if you can't. I'll be your eyes if you are blind...  
  
I'll be your ears if you can't hear your hands if you cannot feel.... *sighs* and on and on.  
  
I thought today was another day where I do the usual boring small things I do every now and then, but I came across you, and I heard you crying... So I came to hold you. It hurts to see you like this.  
  
It seems like a can feel your pain, so... please, stay with me....  
  
*gets watery eyes... smiles weakly* because..... I.... don't want to be brought down with you if you're already down....  
  
Remember when you had to go.... to wherever it was.... and stay there fro a while, why? I don't want to bother asking. The world changed.... when you were gone... It seemed harder for the both of us.  
  
Weak.  
  
I know what they say will... ok... no I don't... Whatever it is... I don't give a ......crap! Yeah that's the word... I was going to use the "F" word....  
  
I read that letter. It said "wish you were here"  
  
...... That's it....  
  
That's it?!  
  
What a waste of a good letter you didn't even put in a trippy rime or...  
  
Oh sorry you're still here!... o.O  
  
Where was I?  
  
....I was listening to your favourite song a moment before I saw you... I was thinking you would be cheerful and happy... And bombard me with all these questions and stories of what you did, and not give me a chance to tell you my side of the story!  
  
*Crying now* I never thought you'd go as far as... this... going suicidal...  
  
And I ask you why, and I get nothing.... just more tears... please promise me you won't do it again....  
  
I would be totally devastated, and worse than you are now... because I already lost all the others who I love and care about.  
  
Do you cry in the nights... thinking... there's nothing to do about it... it'll only get worse?  
  
Nothing will work...  
  
No one will look down into the hole I fell into... Or look into the hole someone else fell into...  
  
If you can't get it, then you are really stupid... ok no your not, but uh... ok I'll tell you what the hole is...  
  
It's the dark place in your nightmares, where you get trapped and no one hears you, see's you, or talks to you.... Or should I say.... its depression.  
  
Well I got my shovel.... no I ain't gonna bury you.  
  
I am gonna get you got of there; I'll kill whoever tried to bury you. After I get you.  
  
We can go Roller coaster riding...  
  
We can create something inspiring...  
  
We can be here. There, Nyeeeee! Whatever! Just don't do it again! Please... don't...  
  
Let me be your teddy bear...  
  
I won't go silently into the night... as you go on... the gate of hell will open, and you won't have to bother walking... They'll come for you, they know. They'll take you away.. Out of reach, out of this world...  
  
Hold my hand and we'll never get separated, sure you can let go to go to the bathroom, but not now...  
  
Now, I see how much pain, and how life is such a bitch.  
  
We're walking down a street with a dead end and a dark shady looking cloaked skeleton.... named "Death" he's holding what left of his hand to you... and he's got his Scythe ready in the other, just waiting.....  
  
And you're staring at me, with those beautiful eyes, but full of anger hate, sadness and sorrow....  
  
You say to me.....  
  
"I tried"  
  
And you cry.... and cry and cry... Why?  
  
Do you feel embarrassed?  
  
Are you sad that it didn't work?  
  
Did you realize you just made it a crap load worse... for others... and your self?  
  
Nobody needs to know. It'll fade, you'll live, and I can stay and hold you. I'll just... have to post pone the... uh.... the visit to the strip show.....  
  
Who needs a strip show, when ya got a friend in need.........  
  
One thing....... if you do go... I'll miss you, I will tell your EX to be brave, and your other friends.... I can make a story that makes you seem like a big.. Strong... loving strong person..... I'll add the part were you tell me your day's mission, and forgot to listen to mine.  
  
I'll tell you now... goodbye's the saddest word.... I don't wanna say it, only when you're going out to your own house, or to hang up the phone.... or.....  
  
No, never mind... T_T  
  
Maybe I'll be at the bar, and get kicked out at the sixteenth Bottle... that's.... my age.  
  
Sweet sixteen.  
  
At this age... I should be like a happy son of a buck....  
  
You know it's raining outside, you can have the umbrella from now on, I'll take the cold, it's better then nothing.  
  
I got a call... It was from you... You were crying you said to me...  
  
"He's gone... he's.... he's... sleeping..."  
  
Yes, I cried, I stayed up that night drowning in tears over him. He was a good guy... kid, teen....  
  
You hung up after that.  
  
I never left the spot from there... for about a day, I had to let it go.  
  
I know he was an ass at some times, he was difficult. He has a strong good side... it shines brightly, showing he is a warrior.  
  
...Was..... He killed himself....  
  
Went off the highest thing he could go off of...  
  
Why?  
  
Meh. It's stupid to not know.  
  
...not that horrible, It's a little but easier for us here, take my hand.  
  
Your smile and laugh I would give a lot to see again.  
  
I am sorry if I did some bad things in the past... please forgive me, it was a mistake...  
  
Please don't do it, take my hand. I won't go like the others. I have no reasons, I'm still here.  
  
Don't go, Bakura, don't go.  
  
...*Bakura disappears*...  
  
What...? No! Bakura, not now! Any day, please don't leave me.... Not today...  
  
...*Dead silent*...  
  
No.... I don't want you to go....  
  
Bakura, don't go....... It's my birthday...  
  
....Everything's....  
  
Dark....  
  
I can't believe it.... he's....  
  
Sleeping... as he said... he's....  
  
Sleeping, not gone, sleeping. I know he's still here..... He's only asleep...  
  
I will find him though! I won't give up.... until.... never. I refuse to believe he's gone! No one can be gone like that!... unless it was some banish thingy from a stronger source of power...  
  
I'll search for you in this blindness, or sit here and fade away. With nothing to do, I'll waste away.....  
  
Marik wouldn't want a part of this, he'd laugh...  
  
And he would tell me, like he promised to tell me...  
  
"I told you so!"  
  
Now I'm getting mixed up... overloaded with all these voices telling me... good sides... bad sides......  
  
...I am not like them; I have no meaning in life...  
  
...We will be re-united...  
  
...I am nothing... like he was.....  
  
...I will survive...  
  
...Finish me off now, spare me the agony...  
  
...Go away, mock me or him I'll kill you, I am not weak!...  
  
...Take me away, make it all go away, all is lost...  
  
...It takes more to destroy me; I'll never give up on you...  
  
...I'll never make it....  
  
Marik... is my Yami, and Bakura... is Ryous Yami. (Why'd I just say that?)  
  
I am Malik... if you didn't already figure it out............  
  
I miss them...... yes I do.  
  
To be continued  
  
By: Evil Angel! I was sad so NYAAAA! It's real emotion on some one. I won't tell what or who's the real person I based it on.  
  
I put it as... Malik, And Ryou killed himself, Marik doesn't give a care... Bakura has been... well to put it in English words... He's been put to sleep.  
  
Now the end. Lol. 


	2. seeking shelter two

Second part.....  
  
I am sorry to keep you waiting, from aaaan... I meant... Evil angel! n_n  
  
I hate rain... it's sad... especially when it's pouring, not a mist, not drizzling, or some big drops, pouring like DRIPDRIPDRIPDRIPDRIP x10....  
  
I just have to turn away from it and look at something else, or think about something funny to mask this feeling I get from this rain...  
  
Something like a memory about the old times when we were trying to make eggs; sunny side up!  
  
I don't really know why, but hey at least we tried... Oh who?  
  
Me and Ryou of course!  
  
Don't tell me you forgot who I am..... damn it. I..... AM..... Malik!....  
  
What... do I have to carve it into your skull?!... No, I don't....  
  
Eggs and pancakes. It was going to be good, but it wasn't so good.'  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
I sat on the sofa, it was late 10 something AM.... I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning.  
  
Ryou could tell, he heard my stomach growling, he laughed and asked, "I guess I'll make you something to eat..."  
  
I looked at him, "uh... no it's ok. It's nothing, I can go for take out somewhere..."  
  
He shrugged, and said, "What ever I don't care." He went into the kitchen...  
  
...  
  
After a little while I was getting impatient, so I went over to see if it's done... I looked over Ryous shoulder...  
  
Hey just a second here, this used to be sunny side up. He just turned it into scrambled... he looked so cute when he realized it went from sunny side up to scrambled. "aaah! Uh.... heh heh heh... is it still ok?" Ryou asked me, smiling. I laughed.  
  
"not if its charred black." I said... he laughs and gave it to me,  
  
"It's not burnt!" he said, preparing to make some pancakes...  
  
... after he makes it....  
  
Bakura smelled it, "Hurry it up!" he said pointing at his empty plate smiling slightly...  
  
Ryou just finished it, "Here! He said and then slapped it into Bakuras face...  
  
He quickly peeled it off. "AAAH! ...hot..." he had a red mark where the hot fresh cake hit him on his face, it was kinda red... but he wouldn't stop smiling.  
  
I laughed.  
  
Ryou started towards the door, he stopped, "If you think this is some game...." He said to Bakura, "I ain't playing it..." he finished and then slammed the door as he left...  
  
Bye Ryou, I said in my head....  
  
~ End flash back ~  
  
....  
  
I could sit here in this stupid car lost in my memories forever and still never get back... (Home, you know transportation?)  
  
Oh no...  
  
Mariks smiling at me again!  
  
"What are you smiling about now?"  
  
He smiled even harder, shifting his position in the seat. He refuses to answer....  
  
I hate that. It pissed me off... I don't even want to know what's going on in that head of his.......  
  
Go to hell you skid mark...  
  
I got a weird feeling he's listening to what I'm thinking.... Don't feel that way, I'll never leave you...  
  
Even if I break your heart?  
  
Nah, he said through the link, you'd never fall in love with ME... then he blocks me...  
  
I rolled my eyes. Yeah, right on the dot, I thought sarcastically...  
  
.......  
  
~ Late at night or early in the morning ~  
  
.......  
  
Late at night a cried about my lost suicidal friend...  
  
I just heard one of those songs he loved... I heard it again.  
  
'you don't know what you have until you lose it..' he used to tell me.... before he goes home.  
  
I came across one of his favourite shirts... sweater I meant. I never got to say goodbye.... he left on his birthday...  
  
That's when I got that phone call from Bakura...  
  
I hate remembering sad things. It's painful, but not as bas as eating one of my own horrible cooking...  
  
It was raining... like to day. I seemed totally fine, like to day. I was confident nothing bad would happen...  
  
I must have jinxed it... I turned it around...  
  
...  
  
I was dreaming about us. A normal day having fun talking laughing...  
  
It seemed so real... so real..... I wish.... this moment would never end......  
  
I woke up crying again.......................................................... I couldn't sleep after that......  
  
"He's gone! Get! Over! It!" Marik told me as he became stroking my hair. I tried to push his hand away...................  
  
"Get outta here!... Why do you care?!" I said to him and pushed him back.  
  
I was still lying here in the bed................... with him........... On my side staring at the... wall....... while Marik tried to make the tears stop.......  
  
"I don't understand why you cry so much......... Smile for me..."  
  
Play a sad song and this scene would be complete.......... perhaps something heavenly......... have them make it for me.....  
  
I can't smile. What's to smile for?  
  
My friend is dead! Why do you give me this crap when I am crying just go back to your stupid cat hunt and leave me alone you heartless fool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He didn't... he stayed.... for a while...... "You want to lose me now don't you?" ............ "You're crying for your weaker dead friend and his Yami..... And pushing me away.................... FINE WITH ME!" Marik yelled......... he doesn't cry for dead people.....  
  
I don't know what bring him to tears.....  
  
"Oh yeah..." he said, as if he were challenged or threatened....... as he stood up, "You go on crying cold and alone I'LL BE AT THE STUPID BAR! GOOD RIDANCE!" He said.... then he turned away.  
  
"Why can't you just let me......." he started to say but he stopped. I heard his footsteps stomping away to the door and slam as he went out...  
  
Deep down underneath it all I was screaming 'don't go...... don't go.....'  
  
But if I really said that he'll use my calling for help to his advantage............ he'll cross some lines.... like last time...  
  
Mock me, hurt me even more. I'm always best off alone at times... some rare times... I don't know what to do anymore...  
  
It's like that hole I said about................................  
  
I would fall in...... call for help like... "help me.......... please"  
  
And their like "yeah, sure" and grab the shovel and throw dirt in my face! And make it worse and worse and even harder than it originally was....  
  
Oh yeah?!  
  
Kiss my fine ass you selfish ignorant ffffff.................. people.................  
  
Forget the hole...  
  
Forget the begging.  
  
I grabbed my pillow and held it against my face. Too bad for me.  
  
I'll try and I'll try and try........ I'll get there I'll get there.....  
  
I won't crap out........  
  
When I do get there... I held my pillow tighter.  
  
The sun will shine brighter, I'll smile I would be so happy yet again...  
  
I want to see the sun. The strong light the gods will smile upon us...  
  
I miss Bakura. And ryou...  
  
I dreamt about something crazy before Ryou's death... before Bakuras disappearance......  
  
-Ryou jumped...-  
  
-Bakura was defeated... he was lost in the darkness................. I went to fin him but.... -  
  
I can't remember. I woke with a headache.......  
  
With all the loneliness and sad stuff it would bring someone to tears....  
  
.......................................................Or suicide............................................................  
  
Not me. It's tempting, I know. but not worth it...  
  
It would probably leave Marik in the dust... crying... or Laughing.....  
  
So, .....No...  
  
I am proud to be alive....... at least I AM!  
  
I'll do it for you my friend Ryou.... I'll find Bakura. He isn't gone.  
  
He's not gone......  
  
It was only a dream, I can barley remember anyways.  
  
..........  
  
~ Later on in the day. ~  
  
..........  
  
I decided to do some calligraphy. I had nothing to do for............... I don't know how long..............................................  
  
I started Writing:  
  
"Hi. My name is Malik Ishtar.  
  
I live in Heart Break Hotel for now, I won't be here for long though............................  
  
Blah Blah Blah Blah I don't care no more ... _______________ "  
  
.....then I just made one big line down the page starting from the "e" going to the corner of the page and off the table...  
  
My sister could tell that I was bored... or frustrated, she looked over my shoulder when I scribbled...  
  
I looked at her, "What?!"  
  
"Don't give me that look I'm not afraid of you."  
  
I shook my head. "Whatever............ Go AWAY......." I said and went back to messing up my paper...  
  
I am bored I don't know what else I should do, it's not for some school thing either.  
  
Most of the schooling I got..... was based on King Yami the Pharaoh..........................................................  
  
Pharaoh? Hmmmmmm...... Some how I feel like he's got something to do with Bakuras Disappearance...........  
  
How?  
  
Why? Both how and why did I get this all of a sudden?....  
  
There's NOTHING to do!!! . ..... .  
  
Nothing. I hate that word it sounds evil like; decline.... don't... hate... deny... no... Stop... kill.... die... leave... quitter...  
  
But once you think about it seriously it's good to have nothing to do......  
  
Unlike Marik. He's probably got guys to deal with...  
  
Guy's who DARE 'try' to take advantage of him..... or whatever else comes along with the alcohol department.  
  
Department? It's.... a figure of speech meaning something like: subject... title...  
  
Whatever!  
  
I should get my sister outta here if Mariks comin' back...  
  
Nah, he's not coming back. He hates me I heard him say it... he told it to my face, he wasn't drunk. Just to know.......  
  
I checked, and it's true, it's official. He hates me. That hit me hard too when I found out. He always saved me from rape, murder and gangs.... only for his own selfish reasons, not because he loved me.... he couldn't have me in the hospital.... he's impatient.... yup.  
  
Ah, life's such a bitch, huh? Well too bad! No one said it's gonna be easy.  
  
Maybe I should locate Marik and try save his sorry ass. 'Try' to find him is hard enough believe me; last time I went and came back he was already here........  
  
Weird?! Yes.... uh.... no.... I mean....  
  
Who cares I'm going, nothing better to do...  
  
* Evil angel is bored. Nothing better to do, but clean or cook for my beautiful mom, yea I love my mom.  
  
Take that dad! Pppppttthhh!!!! I hate him! I miss him! I am confused! Some one help meeeeeeeeeeeee! *falls down a dark pit*  
  
The end.... not really, but just for now! n_n lol 


	3. seeking shelter three

Part three...  
  
warning. Get a freaking box of tissue! And note I don't own yugioh.  
  
I was out for a long time thinking it's still early, no problems. Once I was out there... I don't know.... maybe I shouldn't go looking for him... I'll just sit here and be a dumb ass in the park!... in the park, some how it feels like I can't really.... be here, I don't feel so welcome.  
  
Marik.... Makes ya wonder; did he even care?... a little, but that doesn't count right now... not at all because he just doesn't give a shit...... its too confusing I don't wanna think about it any more.....  
  
I sound like a girl.  
  
I sat down on something in the park and just... looked up. Seeing black sky and some stars... this is boring but at least no one is annoying me... I sighed and lay down starring at a bunch of roses... they had small stems and were a dark red colour. I only heard some little noises like a door closing or someone honking their horn...  
  
I closed my eyes, remembering Ryou... he was kind of fragile and he had a lot to grapple but basically he just kept it all inside, you could tell...  
  
It was the way he looked to me when Bakura was giving him bullshit about stuff.... it was in the way he moves...  
  
Have you ever thought of it like this... you are connected to a person in some way... you get what he feels and see's. You had feeling for him you care because you love him....  
  
I imagined him walking in the light snowfall holding hands with me... he would feel so safe with me or Bakura, so welcome... like it was meant to be.  
  
There I go again. Dreaming, wishing...  
  
He would be smiling looking kind of gold under the dull street lights.... anything else missing?  
  
Oh yes... our Yami's who... confuse us with their mix of love and lust...  
  
The mysterious darker twin of me, who makes it look like he wants this thing to happen but he actually doesn't really give a shit!  
  
It will take some getting used to, it won't faze me...  
  
Much...  
  
A little...  
  
I don't know. I guess I expected too much from him, I mean... I would be pretty pissed too if someone who I have not much interest in... Wants so much from me and I can't give it to them, and they keep asking.  
  
I heard another noise... It sounded like something hard hitting the cement................ footsteps...  
  
someone could easily take advantage, just lay right on me... or not... what is it?  
  
This time it was louder than the rest, I opened my eyes and only saw... the stars and moon...  
  
Staying around here seems more fun then looking for Marik desperately.... ok it isn't as fun, I should go out to one of those clubs...  
  
I am lost in my thoughts. I sat up then started off some place.  
  
As I walked I started to whistle a song, I stuffed my hand in my pocket, a weir thought popped up; 'man who keeps hand in pocket stay cocky all day' ...  
  
Who says that? That's ridiculous.  
  
A song blared in a nearby party, well a once-was-a-party place, the first few in the song words I heard was "...never free... never m-(something)"  
  
Metalica?  
  
Something like that, I rolled my eyes.  
  
~ Blah, blah, blah... later on~  
  
(Bakura POV)  
  
This guy started trying to fight me; he was waving his arms around like some kung-fu (?) hot-shot.  
  
I just stood there staring him down, and then raised my right hand and he flinched, so I hit him hard quickly with my other hand, then again and his nose started bleeding...  
  
I guess after a few fights you can get the ...thing down, you know? It all seems too easy to kill these pathetic fools; I hit the bastered in the stomach.  
  
Every one who was watching were yelling all kinds of shit that all turned into one screaming force...  
  
The brunet was leaning down with his hands over his broken nose, was it broken?  
  
I don't care, he stood up strait and lunged at me... I grabbed him roughly by his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back...  
  
I laughed and forced him down, he just screamed... I reached for my blade and held it up, "Hmmm, Roaches Die Hard... but die you will!"  
  
Some other guy tackled me. I threw him off and turned back to that last guy, before this all started; he accused me of raping his sister, I denied it.  
  
The only one I ever touched and went way the hell to far with was  
  
... No one?  
  
When I looked back to were that guy with the bloody nose, he wasn't there, just the damn crowd surrounding me.  
  
Oh well what comes around goes around, I guess?  
  
I went through the people pushing them out of my way, I was going back.  
  
The last Person I expected top meet I ran into, knocking the blond down...  
  
I stopped to look at him.  
  
"Fucking boy, watch where you're going you drunk!" the moron slurred, Keith.  
  
How the hell did I manage to knock him over like a push over? I smirked at him and went on running, "Look who's talking..." I said...  
  
Why is that dumb blond still in this part?  
  
Shouldn't he be with Jonouchi?  
  
I was walking in the darkness, blindly running, or aimlessly of you prefer.  
  
Running sounds so damn childish, and going back seems like hiding. Seeing someone seems so weak as if to ask for help. Ask or beg, whichever the hell fits.  
  
My past I could forget, and my foes I could forgive, but the chase seems so fun. And I'd hate to let them live... I slowed down to a walk and I heard heavy metal playing in a once-was-a-party place...  
  
Some words I heard in the song.... "SHAPE SHIFT!!!"  
  
Who listens to that? I wondered as I went right on past.  
  
The direction I am going in now is the very long way, so I can go this way. I looked over to the blackness at my left and went towards it, careful not to trip on anything...  
  
Dead man or... animal or some... kid who was just raped and left for dead? This place is where most of the freaks lounge about stupidly, drunk and high, begging for money.  
  
I ran my hand against the wall and walked slowly, my eyes got used to it. No dead guy yet, oh well gotta get the hell out of here before I'm on the menu of...  
  
Dare I say? A vampire?  
  
I jumped over a small fence and tripped on it, my fucking shoe laces were caught on the tips...  
  
Then I saw some one coming towards me, my first reaction was 'run you fool!' but I didn't.  
  
I just told whoever the person... the 'person coming towards me who had light behind him so that I couldn't see his face.' to back off...  
  
"Back off, I don't' need your help!"  
  
He started faster towards me, I sighed as I struggled to get the stupid thing off, and I grabbed my knife and thought I'll cut it off...  
  
I dropped it, damn it! My foot was up on the fence, and I was still down on the ground, like an animal. Great, now I feel stupider than originally...  
  
He crouched down beside me blowing smoke into my face, "Hey, uh.... kid, what the fuck you doin' at these parts of town?" he asked me, eyeing me suspiciously.  
  
I pulled my foot out of my shoe then grabbed it, "GO get laid!" I told him and put my shoe back on, shoot back that look he gave me.  
  
He reached out and grabbed my shirt but I pulled out of his grip quickly, so he takes a puff of his doobie? "Get the fuck out of here before I call the Cops on your sorry ass!" He said, waving me away...  
  
I Grab his hand and bit it... "Don't you ever... Ever touch my shirt like that again, it's Dry-clean only!" I said, laughing. I went off running again, no I am not looking back, and I don't need to.  
  
I went and ran down another blond, he didn't fall like Keith did, and he stumbled and then came after me, with a knife...  
  
He caught up to me and held me against a brick wall, holding the blade to my stomach... I didn't feel no fear or hate... just shit happens like... wind blows.  
  
I blinked at my attacker, "Marik...?" I asked, he lets go and stepped back.  
  
"What the hell... You lost too?" He kind of replied, and asked. I shook my head...  
  
"You're not a good liar," he said waving the sharp end of the blade in my face as he turned slowly, I rubbed the back of my head.  
  
Bitches they come, they go. Some how that's funny.  
  
I heard sirens, cars speeding around and gunshots, and then it gets quiet. The only sound now was just Marik walking away, chuckling some.  
  
I got home, or not really. It's where Ryou and I stayed at. Even though I hate it here now because of all the memories, I still go here.  
  
I flopped down on the couch and just lay there on my stomach, staring at the place were the T.V used to be, after a long time of so called Thinking I fell asleep.  
  
In the dreams I seemed to be lost in a Mixture of Memory and dreams, I always thought it was nothing, but now it was more like tourcher...  
  
It went on with all the worst of times with me and anyone who I argued or fought with literally...  
  
~ Dream Combo memory, do you care? ~  
  
(Normal Point of view, sorry I can't make up my mind ~_~ )  
  
Ryou Bakura entered the room, smiling, he stopped when he saw Bakura standing in his way...  
  
He rolled his eyes and walked right past Ryou, pushing past him roughly.  
  
Ryou stood there for a moment remembering 'he doesn't give a fuck.'  
  
He sighed in annoyance and went to change into some dry clothes, after he came out in a white shirt and some jeans.  
  
Copying the way Bakura did it, shoving him as he walked by him.  
  
He stopped at the table and sat down, "Bakura..."  
  
He just nods, so Ryou continued... "I had the greatest day today.... you'll never guess what happened..."  
  
He shook his head, Ryou smiled and still went on... "Like you will ever get to do such fun things, your personality will stop you and tell you it's against the rules and regulations of a damn red-eyed bastered, like you, to do..."  
  
Bakura stood up, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?! That I can't ever have fun, I'm such a fucking 'party crasher'?!"  
  
Ryou smiled harder and nodded. "You wouldn't want to anyways. It's just a simple thing, not fun. Believe me, you'll hate it."  
  
Long thing of silence... Bakura went over and looked into Ryou's (what they call?) Chocolate eyes...  
  
"You didn't do anything, now quit Tormenting me you dog!" Bakura yelled, Ryou stared down at the table blankly for a minute.  
  
"No, that's were you're wrong. Actually I-"  
  
"If you ever want to do ANYTHING again then DON'T tell me about it!" Bakura yelled, cutting him off.  
  
"..." Ryou turned away, sadly and sighed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"... I got Yami to shut up and leave us alone..." he mumbled out.  
  
"What was that?" Bakura asked, leaning in.  
  
"I got Yami to shut up... And...." Ryou seemed to out-of-the-blue fear Bakura, as if he were a snake ready to bite...  
  
"Well, And, what?! You think I'm going to bite?" Bakura teased, he ran a finger across Ryou's lips.  
  
Ryou turned to face him slowly... he stared into his eyes. He opens his mouth and bites Bakuras finger.  
  
He pulled back as though to protect himself from Ryou, "What a show off..."  
  
Ryou stared at the table, yet again, "Bakura... you seem to act as if I had nothing good to say, and treat me like shit over small things..."  
  
Bakura scoffed. "Tell me something I don't know." he said and then went to his room and closed the door, then found that Ryou had just followed him right in.  
  
"Every time I talk, it's like I'm trying to disarm a bomb, witch wire shall I cut today? Green? If not, then Blue... Or maybe a blood red." Ryou leaned against the door, tilting his head slightly acting a bit like a puppy.  
  
Bakura sighed, trying to disarm the 'bomb' himself... "Ryou, just....DROP it already, I had enough bullshit today I Don't Need yours!" He said. Bakura grabbed Ryous arm roughly and pulled him away from the door, despite the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"But, Bakura..." Ryou protested, Bakura shook his head and opened the door and shoved Ryou out then slammed it...  
  
Ryou stood there, staring out at nothing in particular for a moment... Then he turned to the door, "Oh Yeah?! Well FUCK you too! You're not the only one in the 'I'M FRUUSTRATED, SO I'LL TAKE IT OUT ON YOU' club!" He yelled, then went off to see...  
  
Malik, because every one else just 'happened' tell him 'Sorry ryou I am busy I cant have anyone over today'  
  
Or... 'ryou... now's not the time.'  
  
And for Bakura, he starved all day, and the same shit happened to him.  
  
...  
  
That night Ryou stayed at Maliks and Bakura was out with Marik, stuff we don't want to know about, it'll scar you for life.  
  
Ryou came back next morning, happy and stuff... again, one day off is good to anyone.  
  
"Good fuck?" Ryou asked Bakura, he got up slowly pulling up his pants...  
  
"What fuck?" He shot back ...quickly?  
  
"I'm embarrassed to know you." Ryou said, and then decided he hates him and he wants to o away for another day, so he grabbed the doorknob, not Bakura he isn't a doorknob.  
  
Bakura saw that in the way Ryou turned away, he dissolves away and watched where Ryou was going through his Eyes, he went off to get Marik may tonight.  
  
Marik and Ryou are like... uh not good. It's like burning a rose when you're supposed to water it...  
  
So, it never happened, just a freakin long argument about a lot of small things, then a real fight, like fists and etc.  
  
~ end Dream Combo Memory ~  
  
(Bakura Point of view?)  
  
(.....)  
  
(Yeah Bakura point of view)  
  
I can't believe it. I looked like a fucking ...wordless moron! And I hate myself for just that and more to come, yesterday I didn't even get any sleep.  
  
I like the couch... it's still cozy, when we did have things worked out, or had nothing to get bitchy about, we sat around watching stuff.  
  
I sold the T.V out of boredom one day, and made him happy, I gave the money to him and he got the dumbest things but the night I did so, we got to have some nice sweaty sex!  
  
Someone would have slapped me or something if I said that while talking to someone... and I would burn a picture into their mind, laughing.  
  
...Why'd I just say that?  
  
The stuff with us got worse. And worse, you know the rest. I should never have took the beautiful kid for granted, cause now he's gone and I'm still here like a fucking blood stain wishing to be washed off and blah, blah, blah.  
  
The effort to forget, nature's moving far too slow, I still recall the effort to forget...  
  
I made a crap load of mistakes and I can't really kill my self over it, I'll never go any place better, it's self betrayal.  
  
I killed myself already, he is me... I am him, why the hell did I have to be so fucking pushy?  
  
Anyone who heard my side of the story would have kicked my sorry ass and left me to life, and do it again when I heal up, I wouldn't care.  
  
Lying here drowning in self-pitty is a damn fun thing to do, whoo hooo...  
  
I wonder what Malik would start with if I mat him again... he is probably pissed at me, for being such a worse than Marik kind of person...  
  
Marik and I used to go do stuff together, at times, it was only occasionally I guess. I heard a big loud-sounding truck drive by screeching and swearing at innocent bystanders.  
  
I thought I would try killing myself too once,  
  
Someone started knocking on the door.  
  
I cut my wrists, but not deep enough to die...  
  
The person tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
I just sat there and crossed my arms, second thoughts hit me and I wasn't sure what the hell to do......  
  
But back to right now... Some one IS... knocking on the door, or Trying pound it down. I sighed in annoyance, and opened it up and dragged someone in who was holding on to the handle...  
  
"...Bakura..." Marik said in a breath, leaning against me...  
  
"What do you need from me, you beggar?!" I ordered and closed the door.  
  
He started to wrap his arms around my waist, "nothing..."  
  
"Whats this?" I asked, finding blood on his shirt, "You're biting people again...?" I asked, sarcastically, but I did see he had a nasty cut on his chest...  
  
"It was about..." That was all I heard, he lost some blood and of course needs help, "...about... Malik..."  
  
I groaned, "Why couldn't you just cry to Malik?"  
  
"... bakura?" Marik asked again, this time louder, "...Kill someone for me if I die..." he said smirking...  
  
I rolled my eyes, he's dying and... all he wants is revenge on an old foe...  
  
"It's... something to... Do... before I die... I guess..." he said.  
  
I nodded, he past out... He dropped something... 'Die hard' inscribed on it... And the knife, he had, it was red with some ones blood, maybe his own too.  
  
(Malik point of view)  
  
I found out that someone was trying to Kill Marik, but he got himself killed, I was watching the fight, then I got involved with someone else just because I was trying to walk away, so I kicked the shit outta him and showed him what it was like to be beaten half to death over a small thing.  
  
I went after Marik, because I had a good lead on where he might be right now...  
  
I found myself walking towards Ryou's place... at first my thoughts were all doubtful, then with much hesitation I finally knocked on his door and Bakura opens it...  
  
He had on red tank top and blue jeans, I couldn't' help but just look further, he glared at me, "..."  
  
I backed up a bit, "He... is... here then..."  
  
He pointed at a lump on the floor, so I went over to him... "Marik..." I said softly, and he looked like he was sleeping.  
  
Bakura just stood there; he had an ashamed look on his face...  
  
I leaned over Marik, and gasped when I found that he was stabbed... it looked deep, well I can't be sure... "...Marik-"  
  
Bakura puts a hand on my shoulder 'Its no use... he's... sleeping." He said, then went outside.  
  
"...sleeping............" I said in a whisper, I took Mariks cold hand and just cried... "...that's what you said when ryou died...."  
  
Bakura came back in, and sighed as though to try not to cry... I went and hugged him since he closest one, he wipes off some of the tears, "At least.. you cared enough to look for him," he said, tears falling from his eyes, "...think you'll live through this loss too?"  
  
I shook me head, I don't' know, I should have went way the hell back to stupid Egypt, long ago, but its still a bit of a sacrifice...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ love bites ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The end?  
  
Evilangel is not sure, just don't forget anyone, or fate will go and kill him or her before you can say hi or... I love you... or...yes  
  
Hahahaha.... Not. This is serious. What should happen then? R/r  
  
Evilangel signing out, click.... silence. 


End file.
